pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Debrup Ghosh Series
Episodes Season 1 Debrup Got A Pokemon Debrup Ghosh, a pokemon trainer gets his first pokemon from Professor Oak and then battles his rival , Rahul . He loses the battle and sets off to his mother to take a rest . When his mother wants to see his pokemon , he shows the Charmander who he named Charlie . Then he got running shoes, backpack, trainer clothes , a trainer card , some potions from his mother and sets off to route one . Oak's Parcel Debrup and Charlie ,while walking on route one , meets a guy who tells to deliver a parcel to Oak since he hasn't got a pokemon to walk through grass to go Pallet Town . So Debrup delivers the parcel and get a Pokedex and 10 pokeballs along with Rahul from Professor Oak and goes back to route one which leads to Viridian City . Mysterious Old Man And A Missing Gym Leader Debrup and Charlie reaches Viridian City and find out there is a missing gym leader of Viridian City . When he goes to the gym, he found it closed . He meets up with Rahul who tells him that a mysterious old man is blocking the way to Pewter City . Debrup battles the man and saw that the old man was a serious and evil man who says he is impressed and someday he will meet up with him again . He also leaves his Pikachu and says he can keep it . He disappeared . Pikachu turned good from bad after meeting Debrup who nicknamed it Pika . Debrup sets off to Pewter City , but not before buying some potions and healing his pokemons in the Pokemon Center . Forest Battlers Or Team Rocket ? Debrup , Charlie and Pika are now inside the Viridian Forest encountering a young boy who said him to help him by defeating the 2 Team Rocket members because they stealing pokemons of this forest . Debrup battled them and asked who are they . They said they are Team Rocket , criminals who does experimental works on pokemon and are currently trying to rule the world and Debrup decided to fight them whenever he saw them and goes back to the young boy , who thanked him and gave him 4 Oran Berries and goes back to Viridian City and Debrup goes straight to Pewter City and catches a bug catcher samurai and defeated him in a battle . Pewter Museum In Attack Debrup reaches Pewter City and saw Rahul who had already won the Boulder Badge who says him to save Pewter Museum from Team Rocket as he is going to pee now . Debrup reaches the museum and saw Team Rocket taking away a fossil of Mew . Debrup battled them but they got way with away with the fossil and before going , they tell their names are Cassidy and Butch . A man praised him and said he is Pewter Gym Leader Brock and he said he wants to battle him . Debrup goes to battle him and found a lost Squirtle in the street . He said it that it don,t need to worry because it is his now . Squirt, Pika And Charlie's Team Debrup is ready to battle Brock as Brock takes out Geodude and Debrup takes out Charlie . Charlie damages Geodude a little every time but at last , it is able to defeat Geodude . Brock uses Geodudes and Debrup takes out Pika damages Geodudes little shorter than Charlie but defeated Geodudes . Brock takes out Onix and Debrup selected Squirt for the battle . Squirt uses Water Gun as Debrup shows kindness on him and defeated Brock as Debrup wins the Boulder Badge . He saw Rahul after getting out of the gym as he asks him to battle but Debrup loses again to his Squirtle Blasty . Debrup after saying goodbye to Rahul sets off to Route 3 and finds Pokemon League Champion Red giving him a Bulbasaur as he is able to defeat Brock with teamwork and friendship over his pokemon . Operation Moonstone Ash Charmander Skull Bash.png|Charlie attacking Geodude Pokemon-X-Y-Choose-Bulbasaur-Charmander-or-Squirtle-Screenshot.jpg|Charlie, Blasty and a Bulbasaur at Prof. Oak's Lab Pikachu'sLoveforKetchup.jpg|Pika when the serious and evil man was cruel to him Debrup is now travelling in Mt. Moon along with Pika , Charlie , Squirt and his new pokemon Bulb . He has caught a Diglett , Clefairy , Jigglypuff and an Eevee in the way to Mt . Moon . All of them are in the PC Box . He saw Team Rocket while walking . He battled the grunt and he tells he will never tell him that Team Rocket are here to steal a Moon Stone . He battle all the grunts in the mountain cave and tried to escape , but the serious and evil appears and tells he is the leader of Team Rocket , Giovanni . Pika hates him as he treated him badly and gave him a shock wave that sends Butch , Cassidy and Giovanni blasting off again . Debrup is now ready to take on Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty . Cerulean Showdown Debrup enters the Cerulean Gym . A lady appeared and says her name is Misty and she is the gym leader of this gym . Debrup battled her and won the Cascade Badge . She also gave him TM Surf and TM Water Pulse and a Magikarp in gift with the badge . When Debrup comes out of the gym, he saw Brock coming with TM Rock Climb and TM Rock Smash and an wild Onix . So , Debrup got an Magikarp and an Onix . But he stored the water pokemon in the PC Box . Blocking The Way Debrup is walking on Route Five . Suddenly he saw a bunch of trainers stopping him from going to Vermillion City . He saw Rahul , too . He tells him there are thieves in Vermillion so they are blocking the way . Debrup and Rahul battled them and said that they have got pokemon to battle the thieves . So , they set off to Vermillion . Electric - Showdown Debrup reaches Vermillion City , enters the gym , battles Lt . Surge and win the Thunder Badge along with Rahul . St . Anne In Trouble Debrup goes to St . Anne along with Rahul to stop the thieves and got to know the thieves were Butch and Cassidy . They battled them and bring back the pokemon to everyone while a man calls Officer Jenny . Pokemon Fan Kidnapped Debrup becomes a pokefan by showing Pokefan Club members his pokemon . But Cassidy and Butch kidnapped a pokefan thinking he is Debrup . Later, Debrup battled them and saved him . The Abra Trouble Mr. Fanclub tells Debrup his Abra started acting weirdly after he get them from Team Rocket . Suddenly Butch & Cassidy appeared and started to blame the old man as the childhood finder machine said . Mr. Fanclub lost Abra in one day & is not really sad about it . When he got back, Abra knowed everything other PokeFans tells it . Abra caused trouble & Debrup battled it and won over it . He says Mr . Fanclub why and he says he want to hide his sadness or he will get more sad day by day and Abra has also done the same thing with the pokemon he met there . Abra joined Fanclub again & Team Rocket says they don't need to blast off if they need to go home . The Rocket Team has a rocket so being a rocket is not better than using a rocket and they escaped . PokeMovie - Sabrina & The Psycho Guru Debrup reaches Saffron City & heals up his pokemon . He challenges the gym leader Sabrina, but lost . He trained his pokemon and met Psycho Guru . He says he saw everything Debrup did during all his journey . He claimed to train him to fight Sabrina . He trained him a lot & at a day, he managed to defeat Psycho Gurus pokemon easily . He battled Sabrina again & won the badge at last . Suddenly, Psycho Guru entered and started to control Debrup . He said he only used him to fight Sabrina to receive The Marsh Badge that will give him the powers of four types of pokemon - Psychic, Rock, Water & Electric , using Debrup,s badges . Debrup woke up & along with Sabrina battled him but lost . Sabrina & Debrup escaped and found Butch & Cassidy hiding in the bushes . They tell that its the Psycho Guru, who teaches trainers because he is no trainer . He only chose the one who is improved , especially Debrup . He battled Sabrina again and became friends with Butch & Cassidy to stop that dangerous person . He battled Psycho Guru again & won over him . He says goodbye to Sabrina & Saffron City as he continued his journey . THE END = Category:Debrup Ghosh Series Movies Category:Debrup Ghosh Series Characters